


Birthday Blowout

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/M, Yugo you dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Unwilling to- ahem- put her ass on the line again, Amalia enlists the help of Cléophée and Elaine to make Yugo's birthday an extra-special one
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Elaine, Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Cleophee/Amalia Sheran Sharm, Cleophee/Elaine, Cleophee/Yugo (Wakfu), Elaine/ Yugo (Wakfu)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Blowout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjacaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacaf/gifts).



> A belated happy birthday to ninjacaf, featuring four of their favorites.

“Happy birthday, Yugo!”

This was the part when Yugo should smile and say thank you. But unfortunately, Yugo wasn’t thinking properly, and his manners were worse than usual.

“I think we broke him.”

“Can’t be helped. Have you seen us?”

Yugo certainly did, and he saw them again.

There was Amalia, his princess, his love, beautiful and smug and wonderful.

There was Cléophée, the adventurer, confident and mischievous.

There was Elaine, the sweetest pirate in the world.

They surrounded him, trapping him in a circle, and they’d somehow forgotten their clothes.

Well, that wasn’t quite true. They each wore a ribbon- Amalia’s was ivory, Cléo’s was green, and Elaine’s was orange, and each was just large enough to hide their breasts. They each wore panties of the same color, and the damn things were so small as to be more lewd than bare skin would’ve been. Yugo felt the blood rush to his head so quickly he was sure he was going to pass out.

“See?” Cléophée poked at the tent in his underwear. “Told you he’d like it.”

“Yes, yes.” Amalia waved her away, trying to adjust the little thong riding up her rear. “Well, Yugo? What do you say?”

“I-” He took a deep breath. “I-”

“ _Ugh,_ never mind.” But she was smiling. “Come _here.”_

Three pairs of arms hauled the little Eliatrope onto the bed and into Incarnam, laying him down where he could stare up into three pairs of gorgeous eyes.

“Is he okay?” Elaine poked at him. “Maybe we should call a healer...”

“ _I_ know how to fix him.” Cléophée smiled down at him, hands fumbling with his pants. “Give me a hand, here...”

“Ugh- could you show a _little_ class?” Amalia pulled at her thong again, pouting at the rest of them.

“Why? That’s what we’re here for.” She pulled his boxers off and his cock sprang up. “There we go...” She smirked and ran her fingers up and down his length. “See? _He’s_ enjoying this.”

“Hmph.” She turned her nose up at her helpless boyfriend in the arms of two other women. “Yes, I noticed.”

“So...” Cléophée gave his head a little kiss, giggling as he shuddered. “You want some of this?”

“I’d like some.” Elaine popped her head over the Cra’s shoulder, glancing from his face to his cock. “Can I go first?”

“Go on, then.” Cléophée pointed his cock at her lips, grinning at Amalia all the while. “Help yourself.”

They both flashed a grin at Yugo- one eager, the other amused- and Elaine bent her head down to take him in her mouth.

She paused for a moment, adjusting to his modest size, breathing through her nose, hollowing her cheeks and teasing him with her tongue. Her yellow eyes met his brown ones, and she winked before beginning her blowjob in earnest.

She bobbed up and down on his cock, her teeth grazing just a bit around the head, her lips sinking lower and lower towards his crotch. Three pairs of eyes watched as she took his cock into her throat- Yugo excited, Cléophée amused, and Amalia… rather unhappy, actually.

Before Yugo could process this Elaine gagged and reared back, coughing up spit and wiping her chin.

“You need to slow down, girl.”

“Y-yeah.” Elaine shook her hair out of her face. “But I got too excited.” She smiled up at Yugo, revealing the little chip in her tooth. “It’s been a while, you know?”

“Yeah, Yugo’s one of my favorites, too.” She smoothly rolled over, taking Elaine’s place between his legs and ignoring Amalia’s frown. “Happy birthday, little man.”

“Tha- _ahn!”_ Contrary to her own advice, Cléophée took him quickly, mouth engulfing his slimy prick in one swallow. Her tongue swirled around his flesh as her head bobbed, and when his cock pressed against her throat she swallowed, taking him all.

Yugo gasped at the tight wet sensation, and Cléophée paused, smirking as best she could with her lips wrapped around his cock. The other two girls leaned in, staring at her lips as they kissed the base of his cock. With a wink Cléo raised her head, cock sliding out of her throat, and took him again.

Her head rose smoothly up and down, deepthroating his cock each time, with not a gag or a cough. Her hands toyed with his balls as her tongue lavished his prick, humming a bit for her audience as she worked. Yugo felt lightheaded just watching her, not used to this sort of attention. Elaine rested a hand on his belly, studying her friend’s technique with interest. Amalia-

Amalia seemed rather annoyed, actually.

“T-There!” Cléophée sat back, wiping the drool from her chin. “So does someone else want to play? Or do you want me to finish you, big boy?” She petted his cock. “You’re almost there...”

“ _I’ll_ take care of him.” Amalia brushed Cléophée aside. “I know _just_ what he likes.”

“Do you?” Elaine giggled at that. “I thought princesses don’t like to dirty themselves.”

“Hmph.” Yugo blushed as Amalia loomed over him, soft hands stroking his cock. “Only when it’s worth it.” Her hands pumped faster. “Are you enjoying yourself, Yugo? Do you like your present?”

“I- of course, Ami!” He beamed at her. “Here, let me show you.”

“What- Oh!” The other two smiled as Yugo plucked her from the sheets and pulled her up, settling her down over his face. “Oh, Yugo-” His ears were muffled by her plush thighs, but Yugo could hear the smile in her voice.

“Heh.” Cléophée crawled over, bed creaking a bit, and ran her fingers around Yugo’s stomach. “You princesses are always spoiled.”

“I can’t help it- _ooh-_ if Yugo has good- _ahn-_ taste!” Her flimsy excuse for a thong was pinching her plump pussy, and Yugo deftly hooked two fingers and pulled it aside. She was already dripping wet despite her annoyance, and Yugo ran his tongue around each and every drop before slipping inside.

“ _Hahn-”_ Amalia groaned and rolled her hips, riding his face and ignoring his stiff needy prick. “G-good boy- no!” She pushed Elaine away from his cock. “It’s _my_ turn.”

“But you’re not using him!” Elaine pouted. “Why can’t we share?”

“It’s his birthday. Don’t be selfish, Amalia.”

“Ugh, _fine.”_ Amalia’s hand reached out and tangled themselves in Elaine’s black locks. “Come here...”

Yugo could only hear this, but with a bit of the Wakfu sense he could see the heavenly show above him. There, past the bright star of Amalia’s core, he could see his princess lean down to give Elaine an apology kiss. They parted almost at once, blushing.

“Hey-” Cléophée leaned over. “C’mon now. If you’re sorry, _show it.”_

Elaine bit her lip- and darted in, pressing her lips to Amalia’s and slipping her tongue inside. Amalia paused and returned the kiss with a vigor, moaning a bit as the pirate girl’s hands brushed over her belly to her hips.

“That’s right...” From down here, Yugo’s Wakfu vision gave him a front-row seat as Cléophée fingered herself to the sight of the two younger girls before her. “Kiss and make up!”

Tongue deep in Amalia, pinned down by beautiful women, Yugo could do nothing more than whine in frustration at the display as the trio ignored him.

“Oh, that’s right.” He could hear the smirk in her voice as Amalia ground down on him. “I’d almost forgotten! Elaine, Cléophée, if you please-”

Wrapping a hand in their hair, Amalia gently guided them down to Yugo’s prick, stiff and needy and ignored. The two complied, Elaine kissing up and down his shaft as Cléophée suckled on his balls, Yugo wriggling in delight.

“You kiss him _there_ and you kiss him _here-_ And I’ll take the head.” Amalia giggled and pursed her lips. _“Aahn-”_

Amalia didn’t really like to take Yugo down her throat, and she didn’t try. Instead, she showered him with kisses, bobbing her head and suckling on the tip, moaning and giggling as he twitched in her grasp, wiggling her beautiful backside as Yugo’s licks grew frenzied and desperate. Cléophée moved up his length to join Elaine, lips pressing against his skin, occasionally slipping the other girl a kiss.

Pressing their cheeks together, they attacked him from all angles, with soft lips and gentle tongues. Some mischievous girl slipped her hand between his leg, cupping his balls and threatening his ass with a teasing finger. Yugo couldn’t last long under such sweet torture, and they knew it. All three tongues met at the head, sharing a confused but exciting kiss, Yugo’s cock between their lips.

He surrendered with a cry, muffled by Amalia’s legs, and let himself release. Amalia choked and gagged as cum flooded her mouth. She pulled away, and the next two shots spurted into the air before Cléophée wrapped her lips around Yugo and swallowed the rest. When Yugo sat up he saw Cléophée sucking up the last traces of cum as Elaine pulled Amalia in to share a salty kiss.

“Oh, he likes _that.”_ Cléophée snickered as his cock grew hard again in her grasp.

“Well of course. He’s a _boy.”_ Amalia wiped her lips, paused, and gave Elaine another peck on the cheek. “And he’s got three gorgeous girls all to himself tonight.” She moved onto Yugo, giving him a bolder kiss. “To do whatever he wants.”

“So-” He blushed. “So, what next?”

“You heard her.” Cléophée crawled over to his other side, her small breasts squeezed against his skin. “Whatever you want...”

“Actually-” Elaine scooted forward, straddling his legs as his cock poked her belly. “I have an idea-”

* * *

The bed creaked and groaned as Yugo fucked Elaine, flat on her back, long legs thrown up and over his shoulders. Elaine grinned and squealed as she shook under Yugo’s assault, pulling him in for awkward kisses. With every thrust her tiny tits shook, and the headboard knocked against the wall.

Cléo and Amalia sat on the end of the bed, sipping wine and watching the performance.

“Most boys would have trouble getting it up so soon after the three of us.”

“I really wouldn’t know.” Amalia sipped at her wine. “But Yugo _is_ the greatest hero around. Of course he has stamina.”

“Mmm.” Cléophée smirked and turned back to the pair.

“Go- go- go on, Yugo!” Elaine squeezed her eyes shut, laughing. “Give it to me! Give it all to me!”

Yugo panted as he thrust away, sturdy hips banging against her plump rear. As she squealed and cheered he pushed further and further, until he was crouched over the pirate, her legs folded back and her lips close enough to kiss. With a gasp he came, hips a blur as he pumped cum into her, so much that it spilled out with each thrust. He pulled out and sat on the bed as Elaine lay sprawled there with a manic grin, cum oozing out.

“So-” He panted and smiled, his messy cock still hard. “Who’s next?”

* * *

“Ah-ah.” Cléophée wagged a finger at him over her shoulder. “Not there.”

“But then-” Yugo paused, hands on her hips as he prepared to take her from behind. “You mean-”

“Go on, birthday boy.” She pulled at her ass, tight and shaped from years of athletics, revealing her tight little hole. “But take it slow, okay?”

Still slick from Elaine, Yugo slowly pushed forward, Cléophée hissing as his cock spread her ring and entered her. “ _Shit-”_ She panted with every little thrust. “Good- good boy- _hahn-”_

“Really?” Elaine wrinkled her nose. “In the _butt?_ Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Cléophée gritted her teeth and grinned. “But it’s a good kind of hurt.”

“A good-” Elaine turned to Amalia. “What does that mean?”

“Why are you asking _me?”_ Amalia quickly gulped her wine and turned back to the couple. After the first few experimental thrusts, Yugo succeeded in spreading the Cra’s ass. Now he was really riding her, every thrust driving her into the bed. Cléophée didn’t seem to mind the roughness, thrusting herself back, her ass clapping against his thighs as she fingered herself in time with his hips.

“Well- I thought-”

“Why would you think that?! I’m a princess!” Amalia tried to gulp some more wine, but hadn’t refilled the glass. “And- it’s not like we do it _all_ the time.” She blushed a bit at the spectacle before her. “Only- only on special occasions.”

“Spank me, Yugo! Do it!”

“Oh.” Elaine’s fingers dipped into her pussy, still sensitive from her romp with Yugo and filled with his seed. “Did you like it?”

“I mean- it’s not-” Amalia stared as her boyfriend fucked her friend. Yugo was panting now, instinct driving him as he slapped Cléophée’s rear, the pale flesh turning red under his abuse. Cléo didn’t seem to mind- she moaned, she wailed, she bit the sheets as Yugo punished her. “I didn’t like it _that_ much.”

“I see.” Elaine barely heard her, glancing from Yugo to Cléophée as they fucked, her fingers mashing her sex almost as fast as Yugo took the Cra’s ass.

“ _Enh!-_ Yu- _Anh!-_ Yugo, h-harder- _Ah!”_

And now both spectators were openly fingering themselves, as Yugo shouted and covered her reddened ass in cum-

* * *

“I was wondering when you’d make time for your girlfriend.” Amalia looked haughty and cold, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

“Just saving the best for last.” He lay flat on the bed, spread-eagled. “Um, Ami?” He pulled at the vines holding him down. “Is this necessary?”

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you can manhandle me. I’m delicate.” She reached behind and took him in hand, running her thumb over the sensitive head as she straddled his belly. “Besides, you know I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t enjoy.”

“That’s true.” He blushed as Cléophée and Elaine giggled. The blonde lay on her side, her ass still tender, and her partner in crime toyed with her braid, both sated for the moment. Amalia noted his distraction and cupped his chin, turning him back to her.

“So, happy birthday, Yugo.” She dropped her hips, pussy lips sinking to the base of his cock as his stiffness spread her folds in one stroke. “ _Ah-”_

Yugo grimaced in pleasure, thrusting up as much as his lady’s vines would allow. Unlike the pirate or the adventurer, they took it slow, building a steady rhythm as their bodies rose and fell as one.

_“_ _Hah-”_ Amalia bit her lip, her vines loosening as her pleasure mounted. “Yugo...”

With his hands freed he gripped her hips, desperate to touch her. She bent low, fingers digging into his skin, her perfumed scent tinged with sweat and arousal.

_“Oh-”_ Cléophée and Elaine cuddled together, sharing kisses as they watched the royal couple. “That’s nice...” Elaine slipped a finger into Cléophée, enthralled at the romantic play. “Yes, like that.”

“Mm- _hmm.”_ Cléophée gently nibbled on her younger friend’s ear, fingers teasing and tweaking her dark nipples. “They’re so cute together.”

The sight of the two roguish beauties would have set Yugo’s blood boiling, but he saw none of their play. For the moment he was lost, his princess a brief respite from the wild orgy before. Her hands seized his, lacing their fingers together as she rode him faster and faster, trusting him to keep her from falling over.

“Amalia-” He blushed, but even his divine stamina had limits

“It’s fine.” She beamed at him, her smile dazzling like the sun. “Come.”

With a sigh he let himself go, his fourth orgasm of the night. Warm cum dripped from her pussy down his cock as she grew more frantic, trying to ride him to completion before he softened inside her. Cléo and Elaine appeared, their lips at her breasts and their fingers at her pussy, helping their friend reach her shuddering climax.

And as they shared a gentle kiss, Yugo felt himself growing hard again.

* * *

_“Ahn!_ Ah, Yugo!”

“Mm... Yes, like that...”

“Harder! Harder, Yugo!”

Yugo sat in the middle of the bed, surrounded by three of the most beautiful women in the World of Twelve, each with distinct charms, each he loved dearly. He’d fought alongside them, he’d fought for them, but handling all three at once was almost too much. Fortunately, he’d trained his powers to new heights, making him equal to this task.

Anyone glancing through the window would have seen flashes of blue lightning, as portals opened and closed with blinding speed. Among the flares lay his lovers, breasts heaving, legs splayed, each begging for his attention.

Elaine clung to him, arms around his slim chest, tiny tits pressed into his back. She arched her back, thrusting her ass out, portals flickering as Yugo took her from behind, her cries echoing in his ear.

Cléophée lay beneath him, legs spread, frantically fingering herself. The naughty Cra wailed as Yugo’s cock pierced her asshole, then disappeared again, only to return and bring delicious new pain and pleasure.

Amalia crouched in front of him, hands on his shoulders, eyes meeting his as she beamed with pride and delight in Yugo’s talents. She rode Cléophée’s face, reveling in her power over her, enjoying the twin sensations of tongue and cock, kissing Yugo as he pleasured them all at once.

It was fantastic, a feat beyond even Tristepin, as Yugo broke the laws of physics, everywhere and nowhere as the foursome grew frantic. The touch of their hands, the taste of their lips, the smell of their heat- Yugo felt as though he was drowning in beauty, and was only too happy to do so.

He was almost drained, and that alone gave him the strength to carry on, for he was determined to bring each of his lovers to climax before long.

Amalia was first, shrieking into his kiss as Yugo’s cock filled her up and Cléophée sucked hard on her clit.

Elaine was next, hanging off of him as she panted, her climax dripping down the bed.

Cléophée squealed, overwhelmed by Yugo’s pace, his cock switching from asshole to pussy so quickly he was fucking both at once.

His quest successful, Yugo collapsed, his red and twitching prick standing tall. Three hands gripped him and stroked, as three lips kissed his, as three bodies pressed to his, a frantic, messy pile that brought him to climax and spurted cum all over his lovers.

It was finally too much for the little hero, and he fell down, surrounded by warm and loving beauty. Amalia curled up to him, pillowing his head on her breasts, jealously guarding her hero. Cléophée pressed up behind him, one hand on his soft and sticky cock. Elaine, the lightest, draped herself across, reveling in the warm bodies of her beloved friends. And with a final kiss from each, Yugo drifted off to sleep.

“Happy birthday, Yugo.”


End file.
